Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 9 = -5(x + 2)$
Distribute the $-5$ in the $-5(x + 2)$ term on the right. $y - 9 = {-5x - 10}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $9$ to both sides. $y = -5x - 10 + 9$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -5x - 1$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-5$ and a y-intercept of $-1$.